Erudite
by Zenfish
Summary: PLOT - D/Hr. Final year at Hogwarts.. only due to the final battle there have been some changes to their last year. The most dramatic being that the 46 students wishing to return aren't going to be accommodated on the grounds but in 23, two bed apartments in Hogsmead based on one compatibility assessment. Take a guess.. (Erudite [adj] Having or showing great knowledge/learning)
1. Chapter 1

PLOT - D/Hr. Final year at Hogwarts.. only due to the final battle there have been some changes to their last year. The most dramatic being that the 46 students wishing to return aren't going to be accommodated on the grounds but in 23, two bed apartments in Hogsmead based on one compatibility assessment. Take a guess..

DISCLAIMER - Don't own it!

A/N - Short chapter outlining the basics for whats to come in the form of a mass letter from Hogwarts...

**Chapter One - Dear Student**

Firstly, I would like to thank you all for your interest in completing your studies and hope to offer some assistance in this matter. Due to the unfortunate circumstances of the war, many of the previous 7th year students were unable to complete their education here at Hogwarts. In an ideal world, we would have liked to invited you all back here to repeat your last year thus allowing you to take your NEWT examinations, however, the extensive damage to the castle during the final battle and the partial reconstruction of the school we are unable to accommodate you within the grounds. We are also lacking educational professionals to provide the typical classroom style teaching you are all well acquainted with and for this I would like to offer my sincere apologies. I recognize that past events that weren't within the realm of anyone's control have led to this situation and it is with regret that I must inform you of this particular dilemma we are currently facing.

After much deliberation and many discussions with officials within the Ministry responsible for ensuring your continued education, we would like to extend an alternative offer to the forty-six students who responded positively to our original correspondence regarding your decision to graduate from Hogwarts. The solution we have agreed upon is twofold:

NEWTS

As mentioned, we are unable to provide enough professors to teach you in classroom type environment on a full-time basis. To remedy this problem, we will expect you to be willing to study a lot of the necessary work within your own free time. We will allow you full access of the school library and of any other facilities you may need here at Hogwarts. We will have carriages running from Hogsmead to Hogwarts periodically 7 days a week from 8 in the morning until 7 in the evening should you need to utilize our resources. You will be required to attend two classes with your professors every week - unlike previous years where you would have been required to attend four. Although you will not be monitored as closely we still expect all work to be completed by the given deadlines. Any unfinished or missed work without good notice/excuse will have severe consequences. I hope, given your age and maturity, we can trust you will remain dedicated to all of your studies. We have assumed that you all wish to take the classes you have previously chosen at the beginning of last year and any student that would like to change their subject must do so in writing within seven days of receipt of this letter.

Accommodation

We have acquired a building in Hogsmead that was previously used as a hotel of sorts. With help from the Ministry, we have renovated this space into 23, two bedroom apartments with all amenities included. Each apartment will consist of one bathroom with shower/bathing facilities a wash basin and a toilet, two bedrooms and a living area/kitchenette with a cooker, sink, fridge, freezer, cupboard space. All rooms will be fully furnished and you will not be required to pay for any household bills/utilities. In each kitchen there will be a basic shopping list which you can alter, if you wish, so long as you do not exceed your given budget. Your shopping will appear in your cupboards once a week at a specific time detailed in your welcome packs upon arrival at your apartment. You are welcome to buy extra food/furniture and/or decorate your apartments as you see fit with your own money but we will not be responsible for any extras or changes you have made. There will also be a separate laundry room within the apartment complex for you to make use of as you see fit.

As you may have noticed, there are forty-six of you wishing to complete your final exams and only 23 apartments. We are unable to guarantee you will be sharing your apartment with a member of the same-sex as the number of females/males returning aren't evenly matched.

Enclosed you will find a questionnaire you must complete within seven days and return. The questions are designed to determine your personality type and also the type of person with whom you would be most compatible and amenable to sharing your living space with. The results of this questionnaire are binding and will determine your roommate for the next year.

I hope you find the above plan satisfactory and would like to remind you all that it is vital you respond with any changes in class subjects and return the enclosed questionnaire within SEVEN days. Once I have received all necessary information it will be reviewed and you will be sent a further letter outlining any course materials you may need and the date you will attend Hogwarts for your final year of schooling. The date will be at least a week before lower year students to give you time to get settled in with your new living arrangement.

Looking forward to seeing you all again,

Professor M McGonagall

A/N2 - What do you think? To continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Welcome Back**

Hermione Granger was by no means, the type of girl to dwell upon the past. In fact, she prided herself on the ability to look forward in life, set goals and ultimately achieve anything she set her mind to, but, looking at the grand castle before her she couldn't help but reminisce the childhood memories experienced within the building that helped to shape the woman she's become. She found it hard to comprehend the fact she was no longer the bushy haired, over eager, naive eleven year old girl who had once taken her first steps towards a new life within those walls. The past eight years she had overcome so many obstacles; from fighting to belong in an unknown community, to fighting to exist in a well acknowledged civilization divided by a single belief... So many obstacles in fact, that she herself still struggled to believe the battle was done and the fight finished.

Walking slow steps towards the castle she reflected on the days gone by after the first day she set her eyes upon this new unfamiliar world. She remembered the people who had influenced her, the knowledge she cherished, every experience, every book and every moment leading her on a path she was always fated to follow. A path still walked upon, desperate to know where it would ultimately lead her. Hoping that wherever she ended up, it was worth every ounce of pain she had suffered. For now, however, she would patiently amble along the path until the prize at the end reveals itself and the choices until that point unfold like a never-ending puzzle.

Taking a deep breath to steady her considerable thoughts she opened the doors to the castle and took those well rehearsed steps, once again into a now familiar world of unknowns. Entering the great hall she was surprised by how vast it seemed when it held only 46 students as opposed to the large quantity she was so acquainted to seeing. Instead of the four long tables where the different houses sat on each year there were 46 chairs arranged facing towards the front where Professor McGonagall stood awaiting the few remaining students. She sat down at one of the few remaining spaces near the back catching her former head of years eye and receiving a small nod in greeting.

Looking around to see which fellow students would be joining her in her last year, she was pleased to note she wasn't the only Gryffindor returning. From where she sat, she could see Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Padma Patil and Dean Thomas. That meant only five students returning were in Gryffindor and she suspected that Ravenclaw made up the majority of students returning as, based on their stereotype, they would be most eager to complete their schooling. Although she could see a few Hufflepuff and most suprisingly a fair few Slytherin mixed in too, including a head of platinum blonde hair that could only belong to one person. She frowned slightly at seeing him here but shrugged it off hoping she wouldn't need to deal with him anyway. If the schooling was to be done mostly via a coursework type approach then that should ensure any contact be kept to a minimum so she could choose to simply ignore his presence and that suited her just fine. Hearing McGonagall clear her throat she looked back up at the stern professor and listened intently.

'Welcome back Students, I am pleased to be able to offer you this opportunity and I'm glad to see so many of you were eager to complete your studies and take your NEWTs.' She gave the students a small smile as she looked around the crowd of familiar faces.

'Now, I have already mentioned through previous correspondence some of the changes we have had to make and would just like to take this time to discuss with you anything I feel you need to know for your year here at Hogwarts and answer any questions you may have about the changes. Assuming you all read the letters that have been sent..' She peered over the top of her glasses at the students making a couple of them, who she suspected hadn't the details of the changes, look guilty away for second '..that you know that you will be not living on the grounds, but instead in your own apartment with one roommate which will be determined by the compatibility scores of the assessment you completed and returned a few weeks ago. The results of the assessment are final, and all of your flat mates have been chosen. There will be no switching and no disputes.

You will attend two classes a week in each subject area and will be assigned copious amount of coursework to complete in order to pass each class. You should also be made aware that as there are only forty-six of you back for your final year, there will be no Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. You are no longer students of Hogwarts but individual adults revisiting the castle to complete your education and as such, you will be expected to behave as adults and set an example to the students still here. There will be no curfew, no house points, no head of house and no prefects. You are all capable of looking after yourselves and should you need any guidance or advice, you can talk to either myself or any other professor in the building. And of course, you have each other so I would recommend you to make use of your peers because no one else will understand what you're going through, like they do. Are there any questions?' She surveyed the room once more over the tops of her glasses wearing a bemused smirk as the students... no, young adults, before her all looked in a state of shock after being told they are without rules. All except Hermione Granger, who had her hand raised as accustomed.

'Miss Granger?' She acknowledged her favourite student, ignoring the eye rolls from a few of the other students and a snort from Draco Malfoy on the right of the crowd.

She took a second to glare at the back of Malfoys' head before she spoke. 'In the letter you said we would have access to all the facilities, such as the library, that Hogwarts has to offer. I was just wondering how we are able to get access to these with the wards set in place around the castle?'

'Good question Miss Granger. The wards have been adjusted for each of you to enter whenever you feel necessary. To open the gate will require a swish-flick of the wand and the words '_porta aperio'._ She demonstrated as she spoke. 'Any other questions?' She kept her eyes on the brunette as her hand shot up again. 'Miss Granger?'

'Will we have access to the restricted section?' She asked taking notes as she spoke.

'You will not need permission from a professor but you will need to clear it with Madam Pince. Anything else, Miss Granger?' She asked a now sheepish Hermione who was just realizing she held the attention of everyone in the room.

'Er.. just one more thing actually. ' She smiled slightly at few impatient looking students before looking back a McGonagall. 'When will we find out who we're flat sharing with?' The other students looked back at the professor, apparently also eager to know the answer to this question.

'You will all be using the floo in my office to transport you to your new living space. I will call out two names at a time and that will be the person with whom you are going to spend the next year occupying that space with. Any other questions?' She asked the crowd who were now looking around the group to see if they could suss out whom they would be dwelling with. 'Good, now if you would like to follow me to my office.' She began exiting the great hall accompanied by the now anxious group.

Once inside the office she picked up a roll of parchment and looked again at the forty six people huddled into the room. 'In each appartment there will be a welcoming pack which will include your timetables, coursework deadlines and other relevant information. Can I call forward Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott.' The two came forward with smiles of relief and listened to Professor McGonagall as she gave them each a key and told them the number to their apartment as well as instructions to the floo.

Two by two this went on as Hermione waited nervously as all her fellow Gryffindor's were called but Seamus. Now it was just herself, Seamus, Ernie MacMillan and Draco Malfoy. She chanted to herself silently as McGonagall looked back at the parchment.

_'Not Malfoy, Not Malfoy, Not Malfoy... anyone but Malfoy.'_

'Seamus Finnigan and Ernie MacMillan please.' McGonagall called but instead of walking forward as the other students had, the irish boy and Hufflepuff instead chose to look between Hermione and Draco in disbelief. Hermione looked to her left at the blonde with her wide eyes and her mouth partly open to see the same horror filled expression flit across his face before it was masked with a neutral one as he turned to look back at McGonagall, although she could just spot the telltale signs of tension as his jaw appeared tighter and his nostrels flaring slightly. A million thoughts went through Hermione's head in those few minutes as she stood in shock, not even noticing when Seamus and Ernie reluctantly walked towards McGonagall and listened to their instructions, but if you were to ever to ask her what went through her mind in those few minutes, then there was only one thought that stayed static long enough for her to grasp.

'Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.' McGonagall called.

_'Oh Fuck!'_

A/N - Hey guys. I'm so pleased so many of you wanted me to continue and your reviews really encourage me to write. If I'm ever taking a while to upload a new chapter, just know it's because I'm a bit of a perfectionist and take a great deal of time making sure the story comes across on paper exactly the way it does in my head. Your reviews inspire my work so please keep them coming! Oh, and also, I'd like to thank the people following this story too. It's nice to know your reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Having a bad day people so going to write until my little hearts content.. might be here awhile in that case :/ As always, thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites, much appreciated.

**Chapter Three - Pulling Strings**

'I can assure you Miss Granger, there has been no mistake. According to the compatibility assessment, yourself and Mr Malfoy are a match, in fact, the results show that of all the people paired up the two of you are the most compatible of any other combination made and at the risk of repeating myself, there will be no disputing the results. Given your history I can sympathise with the both of you but that does not change the outcome. The decision has been made and that is my final word on this matter.' McGonagall retorted sharply after listening to petite brunette debate for twenty minutes straight the legitimacy of the test.

Huffing loudly, the stubborn witch looked towards her new roommate who hadn't moved nor spoken since hearing the verdict, because that's what it was. A verdict, a ruling... a sentence. She had just been sentenced to one year of close proximity with her enemy. The boy who had tormented her for seven years. The boy who never missed an opportunity to make her feel inferior to everyone else. The boy who made her question her status as witch and the boy who stood and watched as she was tortured within an inch of her life by his aunt in his childhood home. And now she would spend the next year sleeping across the hall from this boy and she was not ashamed to admit that in that moment, she hated her former head of house with every fiber of her being for forcing her into this arrangement.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly she accepted the key from McGonagall's outstretched hand and, hearing her new apartment number, she stepped into the floo and disappeared to her own idea of hell that she would reluctantly call home without bothering to listen to rest of McGonagall's speech or waiting for Malfoy.

Watching the brunette disappear, Draco Malfoy looked at his former transfiguration with one raised eyebrow.

'Well... that went well, don't you think?'

'May I have a word with you before you leave, Mr Malfoy?' Minerva McGonagall gestured to the chair in front of her desk which he took without question, leaning back with his right foot resting on his left knee. Subsequently, she followed suit and took the chair opposite, folding her hands in front of her on the desk. 'I have to ask again, now that you're here in person, and excuse me if I'm being forward. But what on earth were you thinking when you requested this... arrangement?'

Smirking, he placed both feet on the ground before leaning forward in his seat, giving the impression he was about to unveil some elusive grand plan.

'As I've already mentioned through our correspondence, I would like to help you in your quest to promote house unity. What better way than to pair the muggle-born princess of Gryffindor with the pure-blooded Slytherin prince?' He replied, using his hands to signal to himself as he spoke.

SIghing loudly, McGonagall took a moment to gather her own thoughts before speaking again.

'Again, forgive me for being so frank. But given what I know about you, I find it hard to believe the only reason you have requested to be paired with Miss Granger is to promote house unity. Earning Miss Grangers forgiveness, despite her charitable nature, will be no easy feat. Do you understand exactly what you have let yourself in for Draco?' She dropped the pretense of using his last name feeling it appropriate given the circumstances.

'I understand your concerns but you need not worry. I am certain I will succeed eventually, even if it takes all year.' He stood, heading towards the fireplace grabbing a hand full of floo powder before stepping in. 'If that's all?'

'There is one more thing...' She said turning her head to look him in the eye, not bothering to stand. 'Don't mistake my calm demeanor to mean I agree with this in any way. Had you not involved whomever it is at the ministry that is indebted to you, the situation would be entirely different and you would be paired with whomever the test dictated you to be paired with.' She waited for him to say something but instead it seemed, he chose to stand there with the same bored expression as was accustomed to his stony personality. 'If your intentions are less than honorable then you will face the repercussions and no amount of bribery with the ministry will save you then. I'll see to that myself.' She looked away and began sorting though the papers on her desk. 'Good day, Mr Malfoy.'

After leaving Hogwarts and flooing to her new apartment, Hermione felt the urge to _silencio _the place and scream until her lungs ached and the only thing that stopped her was fear of being caught by the one person she least wanted to see at that moment. Instead she surveyed the room she now stood in.

_Pretty sparse for a prison_ she mused. The living area/kitchen was open plan with two small sofas in the center facing opposite each other and a medium-sized coffee table separating them. There were two large windows which had a nice view of the path she had walked many times back to Hogwarts and she could just make out the distant outline of the castle up ahead. The interior walls were all painted white with nothing displayed on them making the room look empty and almost reminded her of the waiting room at her parents dental practice. She walked towards the door to the left of the fireplace, assuming it was one of the two bedrooms and upon opening the door noticed her assumptions had been correct. The walls in this room were also a blank canvas, with a desk on one side and a bed centered along the adjacent wall with two bedside cabinets either side. She almost took a step into the room before she noticed the suitcase on the bed was not hers and immediately retreated back to the living room closing the door firmly behind her.

Suppressing a shudder of revulsion at the thought of being inside the ferrets bedroom she entered her bedroom located behind the door on the right of the fireplace. Her own room was a mirror image of Malfoy's and she closed the door just in time to hear the floo come to life as blonde haired Slytherin entered their apartment for the first time.

_'THEIR apartment. Oh god, this is really happening.'_ She thought flopping down on the bed next to her own suitcase. She always thought herself to be broad-minded and considerate of everyone regardless of any preconceptions she had, but even when she thought about the situation in a logical manner she couldn't help but thrown an internal tantrum at the unfairness of it all. Any other Slytherin she could have dealt with, but asking her to be civil to Draco Malfoy was too much. Even if she could find it in herself to civil to the git, the thought of him even considering offering her the same courtesy was laughable. It just wasn't going to happen. The best she could hope for was mild indifference and even that seemed impossible but she refused to let him get to her. She was an adult now, and she was determined not to rise to any of his childish antics.

With that thought in mind, she stood and began to unpack her suitcase. She would not even allow her mind to wander to thoughts of the man she would be sharing this apartment with. As far as she was concerned, they were sleeping in the same building as they had done at Hogwarts, and that was the extent of it. Nothing else need change. She nodded to herself as if to cement that thought in her mind and busied herself with the task at hand, only stopping momentarily to laugh at the thought of telling Harry and Ron who she'd been paired with. At least the look on their faces when they found out might make this whole thing worth it... Almost.

A/N2 - Okay, another chapter up! And my bad day has been dulled slightly at the satisfaction of getting this up so soon but reviews would be sure way to put a grin on my face :D Did any one foresee the twist with Draco pulling strings to get him paired with Hermione? Good surprise? Bad surprise? Let me know! Up next - Draco/Hermione first one on one interaction of the story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - The Calm before the Storm**

Two hours, forty three minutes and twenty six seconds... twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty ni-

_'This is getting ridiculous. Snap out of it, woman!' _Hermione mentally scolded herself as she sat on her bed watching the clock on her bedside table. After unpacking, and reorganising everything in her room several times she sat on her bed and willed herself to face the insufferable git she now, resentfully, called a roommate. Apparently, there wasn't enough time in the world to prepare herself for the inevitable heated confrontation ahead. _'For the love of Merlin... your a Gryffindor! Summon up that courage and get out there and face the music.' _Standing up, without giving herself anymore time to talk herself out of it, she headed towards her door just barely grasping the handle before turning around and grabbing her wand from her desk before entering snake territory.

She stood, mouth agape for the second time that day, a few steps short of the sofa staring at the scene ahead. She wasn't sure what she expected to find him doing when she finally confronted him but what she witnessed was certainly not something she would have guessed if given even a hundred chances to get it right. _'Heck, you could have given me a thousand and I still wouldn't have expected this! I'd have guessed he was serving tea and scones for Voldemort wearing a french maid outfit before this.' _She snorted at this thought causing the platinum blonde to spin around to look at her.

'That was an elegant noise. Very becoming.' He drawled sarcastically and turned back to the task at hand.

She snorted again, this time less for amusement and more just to spite him. 'What on earth are you doing?' She demanded, still looking around confused.

'Did you bang your head or something?' He questioned turning his head slightly with one raised brow. 'What does it look like I'm doing? Smartest witch of my age, my ass.' He mumbled turning his back and ignoring her once again.

She opened her mouth to speak before closing it again and observing him. It _looked _like he was painting different colours on the wall as samples - the muggle way. Closing her eyes and shaking her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming she opened them again to find the same scene before her.

'...Your painting?' She furrowed her brow.

'Ten points to Gryffindor!' The blonde exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

Huffing, she walked over to the wall to get a better look, making sure her wand was firmly within her grasp first, with her nose almost touching it before looking back at him. 'You're actually painting?' Seeing his incredulous look she continued. 'The MUGGLE way?' His expression didn't change. 'You know... with a paintbrush as opposed to your wand?'

'Your powers of deduction astound me, Granger.' He smirked before bending down to open another small tester pot of paint.

The brunette didn't know what else to say to this so chose to remain silent to gather her thoughts lest she sound completely brain-dead. Looking back at the wall at the different colours and the surrounding space in the room to imagine how each would look, she started mentally putting the colours into a definite no, maybe and yes categories before she realised she was now being watched. He didn't say anything but the look he was giving her said enough. If there was one thing she knew Malfoy was an expert at, it was expressing any message he wanted using little to no words using just his facial expressions and the one he was currently wearing meant '_What in the name of Salazar are you still doing here?'_

'I like that one.' She pointed at the pale blue colour on the wall before turning to leave before hearing him call Granger from behind her. She pivoted on the spot. 'Yes?'

Watching him bend down and pick up his wand she gripped hers a little tighter in preparation with the sound of Mad-eye's voice still in her head _'Constant vigilance', _she raised it before lowering it again when she saw him simply using his to vanish the small paint pots away and open the lid of a pure white paint before changing the colour to the pale blue she liked. He then picked up a paint roller and tray, pouring some of the blue paint onto it then held it out in front of him.

The only thing that stopped her asking him what he was doing was fear of sounding stupid again. Instead she cautiously stepped toward him and accepted the tray without question, going to the wall opposite. She took off the cardigan she was wearing, throwing it back onto the sofa in the center and started the task of painting the room.

Between the two of them they worked in silence neither acknowledging the other except the two times they had both needed to re-fill their tray with paint at the same time at which point he had indicated using his hand for her to go first. She didn't really know what to think of this current predicament. On one hand she was pleased they were both at least attempting to behave like adults and co-exist peacefully and on the other hand she was waiting anxiously for him to start throwing hexes or worse, given her past experiences with him, insults.

Hopefully, they could keep up this tranquil silence and acknowledgements only when strictly necessary for the rest of the year but somehow she doubted they'd make it even a week with this silent agreement they'd somehow arranged. She was dubious it would even last a day if she were being perfectly honest but for now she was content to be lulled into this false sense of calm waiting for the storm to come. The storm that would shatter her imaginary hopes of a peaceful final year.

A/N - Hey guys, quick question. What do you prefer, longer or shorter chapters? I've been keeping with the shorter chapters because they're quicker to get out there for you to read but I'm worried that by keeping the shorter chapters there's not a lot going on in the chapters to keep you interested. I want to pace the story so if you would prefer waiting the longer chapters might be better? Let me know what you think anyway, hope you like!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Let the Games Commence**

After painting her new living room in silence with Malfoy, Hermione showered in the bathroom they shared, and put on her pyjamas's ready to settle down for the night. Entering the living room once again she was amused to find the blonde holding her mobile phone staring at it confused.

'It's muggle.' He jumped just noticing her presence but didn't have the decency to look embarrassed at being caught holding an item of hers. 'It's called a 'mobile phone'. A device used by muggles to talk with each other at great distances without the need to see or write anything.'

'I see...' He mumbled, his brows furrowing slightly as he went to put the object on the coffee table, unceremoniously dropping it and jumping back with his hands raised as loud music began to play. 'I didn't do anything, I swear.' He rushed out in his defence as he watched her walk towards it and pick it up, chuckling slightly.

'Hello?' She spoke into the phone as she sat on the sofa opposite. 'Hey dad... yeah things are great. The apartments really nice, we just painted it today... light blue... I haven't done my bedroom yet, It's taken most of the day to get the living room painted... Because we did it by hand with actual paint... Yeah, me and my roommate...' She looked up at Malfoy, who was watching her intently trying to work out what she was doing. 'Yeah, it's going okay so far... is mum there?'

She waited a few moments hearing some shuffling where she assumed the phone was being passed. 'Hey mum... of course I have, I unpacked as soon as I got here... yes, I've already eaten' she lied to save herself from being lectured. 'Yes, they've eaten too... No I just have one roommate... it's a _he_ actually.' She lowered her voice slightly and averted her eyes from the still very confused Slytherin opposite. Her nosey mother had just asked if she knew the 'boy' she was now living with well and she was trying to think of a way to answer the question without actually giving away the details of the boy in question. She knew, she would have to discuss the fact she was now living with the mean kid who bullied her for seven years with her parents eventually, but that was a conversation that couldn't be had over the phone for a number of reasons. The main reason being that her parents were likely to over-react and demand she come home instantly regardless of the consequences and it was harder to argue her own reasons for staying via a telephone call because she was certain she would not get a word in edgewise.

'I'll just put you on speakerphone mum...' She pulled the phone away from her face, holding her hand over the receiver. 'Don't ask questions, your name is Daniel, okay?' She didn't give him a chance to respond because she pushed a button on the phone and placed it on the table.

'Hello?' Jean Grangers voice rang around the room, making the Blonde's jaw drop and Hermione laugh.

'Hi mum, we can hear you. This is-' She cringed before lying '..Daniel. He's from a wizarding family so he's not fully aware of how muggle technology works so you'll have to bear with us a little here. You just need to speak aloud and she'll be able to hear you.' She pointed to the phone between them.

Slowly, looking entirely unsure of himself he leaned forward until he was two inches away from the strange looking device and yelled out. 'HELLO?' He jumped back into his seat when Mrs Granger squealed making the brunette located on the sofa slap a hand over her mouth to contain her giggles.

'For the love of God, you don't have to yell! Muggles don't wave a wand to fix a burst ear drum the way you magic folk can...' Noting that her daughter's barely concealed laughter, she sighed and began to speak again. 'I'm sorry Daniel. I didn't mean to scold you, I was just shocked by the volume at which you spoke. Hermione Granger, you stop laughing at that poor boy this instance!' Hermione abruptly stopped looking down at her feet.

'Sorry mum.' She apologised guiltily.

'Now dear, you just need to talk as if I were in the same room as you. You don't need to come closer to the phone, just stay where you are and, you know, talk.' She finished.

'I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU MRS GRANGER!' He yelled but this time not leaning forward so much.

Hermione tried not to laugh at him but couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. 'Better, but you don't need to yell. Anyway mum, I'm going now, it's been a long day. I'll speak to you soon okay?'

'Okay sweetie, make sure to brush your teeth before bed and don't leave the house without breakfast in the morning. You know your brain functions better when you've given your stomach a healthy start to the day... that goes for you too Daniel.'

'Yes mother.' She rolled her eyes picking up the phone. 'I love you.'

'Love you too honey, night.' She pushed the end call key on the phone and looked back at Malfoy, promptly letting her delight show as she burst into a fit of laughter falling back on the sofa holding her stomach ungracefully.

Minutes later, Hermione finally managed to get ahold of herself. She wiped at her eyes where a few joyous tears had fallen.

'Glad you've decided to join me back in the land of the mentally stable.' He dryly stated, not looking at all amused.

'Sorry, I couldn't help myself. In all fairness, you've had your share of laughing at my expense over the years, it's about time we evened the score.' She said standing and making her way over to the kitchen.

'So that's how this is going to be?' He responded, following suit and making his way to the kitchen. 'You're going to just take every opportunity to have a little jab at me in some pathetic attempt to even the score? Real mature Granger.' He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and sat on one of the bar stools leaning on the counter.

'Excuse me? You don't get to judge my maturity after the way you've acted over the years and for your information, I wasn't having _'a little jab'_ at you. If you would just lighten up even a tiny bit and wipe the permanent scowl from your pointy, uninviting face then maybe you'd see the funny side.' She began getting out ingredients to make sandwiches, hardly realising the biting edge that had overcome her tone as she spoke.

'Yeah well, maybe if you actually lived a little instead of constantly having your bushy haired, elfish little face buried in a book all the time you would realise that what just happened was in no way funny. Maybe in your uneventful little world it appeared that way but only because you don't have enough going on in your life to differentiate between what's really funny and what, to any one else would be, a regular, mediocre moment.' He gritted out between clenched teeth trying to contain his anger.

'_Elfish face?! _I'd rather elfish than ferret...ish anyday.' She jutted her chin in the air feeling she had made her point well.

'Bravo.' He clapped his hands slowly. 'If I didn't already know you were the brightest witch of our age then after that clever retort there would definitely be no question about it!'

'You know what, Malfoy? I was all for trying to be 'adult' with you.' She raised her hands to make quotation marks with her fingers having given up on making her sandwich. 'But, quite clearly, that would be an impossible feat when the adult in question is you. You even had me fooled there for a second that maybe, just maybe, you had grown up a little and were willing to at least attempt to be civil while we're stuck here. I won't be foolish enough to make that mistake again!' She finished, slamming her hands down on the counter.

'You're the one that ruined everything by trying to get even with me.' He yelled, not even trying to keep up the pretense of being civil with her.

'You think that was me getting even? Believe it or not, if I wanted to get even with you than laughing about your lack of knowledge on muggle technology would not be the way I would go about it and let me tell you' she pointed at him viciously to emphasize her point 'we're not even close to even yet.'

'Bring it on, Granger. .WORST.' He snarled showing his teeth whilst leaning over the counter threateningly. She leaned forward so her face was inches from his, not backing down.

'Game on, Malfoy.' Giving him her best glare before leaving the room, she slammed her bedroom door behind her. He watched her leave and chuckled lightly when the bang from her slamming her door reverberated around the room.

'Let the games commence.' He mumbled to himself before taking another bite of his apple with a smirk.

A/N - Thanks for all the great feedback guys! I'm completely overwhelmed by the response this story has gotten and so pleased so many of you are reading and taking the time to review. After hearing what you have to say, I've decided to go with longer chapters. The first five chapters have helped open up the story and the last four have all been one day so from now on each chapter will be a full day in the storyline. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out on Thursday (fingers crossed) because I'm off on holiday from Friday so they'll be a bit of a wait after that for the following chapter.

The story's just starting to heat up now and I'm having a blast writing it. Would really appreciate any ideas you have on what pranks/stunts Hermione can do to get even and how Malfoy can retaliate. Will do my best to try to include them. Stay tuned! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Revenge**

Hermione rose from her bed early Tuesday morning, ready to implement her simple yet wicked plan to seek revenge on the idiot in the next room. The previous night, she made sure to set the alarm on her wand early enough to be awake before Malfoy so she could sneak into his room and set about her task. Wasting no time, she carefully crept out of her room, across the living room and stopped outside his door. She knew it was risk considering he could have easily set charms to prevent her getting in but given her vast knowledge she was confident she could break down whatever barriers he had put up to keep her out.

First she cast anti-silencing charm so she could listen outside to make sure he was asleep and after a few minutes she had ascertained this to be true. Then she cast a _specialis revilio _on his bedroom door to check for any magical properties caused by wards he might have placed upon it. She was shocked to discover there was nothing out of the ordinary about the door and tentatively placed her hand over the handle, preparing for the worst, but was pleased when it opened effortlessly. Slowly, she stepped into the room trying hard to be quiet and tried to get as close to his bed as she could without waking him. The sheets had fallen down to his waist at some point during the night and his was chest exposed as he lay on his back, arms stretched out next to him, sound asleep.

She would never admit it aloud, but she took in the sight of his toned chest and almost drooled at his perfect, not overly toned but still noticable abs. Of course, the only thing she had to compare it to was Harry and Ron, having seen the both of them without shirts over the years many times, but Malfoy's body was by far the fittest she'd seen and that just made what she was about to do so much more exciting.

_'About time he loses a piece of his 'perfect' facade.'_ She thought, smiling down at him as she raised her wand and got to work. First she cast a charm to make him drowsy so she could carry out her plan without fear of him waking up. Then she cast a hair thickening charm and watched as his smooth platinum hair gradually became more voluptuous, she next used a slightly modified curling charm until she was satisfied with the blonde afro atop his head and finished off her handiwork with a permanent sticking charm to prevent the curls from falling out. She was certain it would take a hell of a lot of sleakeazey's to sort that out.

_'Who's bushy haired now?' _She laughed internally and then raised her wand once more to cast a _impervious_ charm to repel any water or other substances (such as the sleakeazey's she was positive he would try) from touching his body. Carefully making her way to his bedroom door she turned to admire her handy work satisfied with the result before exiting to set about her morning. It would be at least an hour before the charm to make him drowsy wore off so she decided she would shower and have breakfast while she was waiting for the entertainment to wake up.

It was two hours later before she heard signs of life coming from his room. She was currently sat on the sofa reading her favourite novel whilst making sure she had a good view of his grand entrance and trying to keep the laugh from escaping at the thought of watching his reaction. A few moments later he walked in with a towel draped over his shoulder not even acknowledging her as he continued on his journey to the other side of the room where the bathroom was located which he entered shutting the door firmly behind him.

_'Three... two...one'_ She counted silently in her head, watching as the door swung open and he came marching back in looking absolutely livid.

'What the fuck do you call this?' He scowled pointing to his head.

Looking up from her book, she gave him a once over, successfully hiding the the smirk threatening to overcome her face. 'I would call that terrible bed hair... and here I thought I looked bad in the mornings.' She said innocently, pretending to read her book once more raising it slightly to hide the smile creeping up.

'Nice try, Granger. I thought you of all people would have the brains to come up with something better than this. Here, it seems, I've underestimated you.' The blonde responded cockily, walking back to the bathroom.

'I wouldn't count on it' She replied sweetly chuckling as she played the waiting game again. It only took a few minutes before he stormed back into the room, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

' ' He gritted out, standing directly in front of her menacingly.

'Can I help you with something?' She asked with a raised eyebrow lowering her book and placing it on her lap, trying unsuccessfully, to stop her eyes from wandering his lean body.

'I swear to Merlin, Granger. If you don't fix this, right now, you'll regret it!' He yelled out to the brunette sat before him.

'I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about.' She said calmly despite noticing the colour creeping into his face.

'Don't play dumb! Whatever you did, fix it. Trust me, you won't like the consequences if you don't.' He balled his hands into fists either side of him trying to keep his anger in check.

Standing up, she made sure she was toe to toe with him, craning her neck to look straight into his furious gray eyes. 'One, nil.' She grinned before leaving the apartment, leaving him to work it out alone hearing the sounds of him breaking something in her wake.

To say Draco Malfoy was furious, would have been an understatement. He paced up and down the living room muttering expletives under his breath, not bothering to take care stepping over the vase he had broken in the insufferable witch's wake.

'Stupid woman. If she thinks she can get away with this then she's got another thing coming. Why the hell won't it wash out?!' He said out loud to himself grabbing fistfuls of his hair in anger. _'Right Draco... pacing isn't going to help. You need to work out how to sort out this mess before you start plotting your plan of attack.' _He thought, standing in the living room taking deep breaths. _'Books... Whatever the hell she's done, I'll bet she picked it up from something she's read.' _With that thought in mind, he marched to her bedroom, not even aware of the glass cutting into the soles of his feet and grasped her door handle, hissing as it burned his hand. 'HOLY FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!' The blonde yelled yanking his hand back running to the sink to put cold water on it. He turned the tap and thought he might actually scream when the water didn't touch his skin, as if there was some magnet inside him repelling it.

He stood over the sink, taking deep breaths to focus his thoughts, internally seething at the girl who had clearly thought of everything. After a few moments stood there, he had calmed down enough to realise he needed to research whatever blasted curse she had cast upon him and to that he would need books. There was no way he was leaving the apartment looking like a poodle with the afro atop his head so he would need help.

_'This just gets better and better.' _The blonde shook his head, realizing he would have to owl Blaise, the only friend he had that might actually be able to help him. The only problem there would be getting his Italian friend to stop laughing long enough to actually explain the situation.

_'You've got me Granger. You've got me good. But I'm better.' _He smirked, knowing exactly how he was going to exact his revenge.

'You are kidding me? You just left him there like that!' Neville Longbottom stared at the girl before him in complete awe.

After leaving Malfoy to his unfortunate bad hair day she decided she would take the time to catch up with Neville not having much of a chance to see him after things settled down after the war. They were currently sat in the hogshead enjoying a butterbeer in one of the corner booths.

'Yep.' She said nodding animatedly. 'You should have seen him. He was livid!' She laughed taking a sip out of the glass bottle.

'Holy Merlin, Hermione! That was badass.' He laughed shaking his head. 'Aren't you worried about how he's going to retaliate, though?' He added with concern for his long time friend.

'I'm not worried. I'm sure whatever it is, I can handle it. His bark is usually worse than his bite.' She shrugged not in the least bit concerned.

'Well, you know where I am if you need me.' He was still concerned for his friend. Sure, she was a formidable witch who could handle herself in almost any situation, but he didn't like the sound of where this was heading and made a mental note to keep an eye on her this year. He couldn't imagine living with Malfoy was going to be a picnic at the best of times, but she had gone all out and declared world war three and if there was one person he wouldn't want to cross, it would be Draco Malfoy. 'I still can't believe you got paired up with the git.'

'I know! It's completely crazy. In what messed up world is he my most compatible match? I was really hoping I would wake up this morning and be at home in my bedroom, safe from this nightmare but no such luck.' She said dejectedly, peeling at the corners of the label on her butterbeer. 'I don't even know how I'm going to explain this to my parents, let alone Harry and Ron. My mum called me last night and I lied to her. Told her my roommates name was Daniel.'

'I don't know you mum, Mione. But if she's anything like my Grandma than she'll probably be more mad that you lied about it.' He said raising the cold bottle to his lips.

'I know. I just didn't want her to over react, which by the way, I'm ninety-nine percent sure she would have. I'll see her this weekend when I visit before school starts and explain it all then. Not that I'm not tempted to do the cowardly thing and send her an owl with the details of it all and be done with it, but it'll be much easier to reason with her in person. Then she can be there to reason with my dad when I tell him.' The brunette said biting her lower lip - a nervous habit of hers.

'I'm sure it'll be okay. It's not like you asked for this to happen, I'm sure they'll understand... Harry and Ron too.' Hearing her snort despairingly he continued. 'They will. Eventually' He assured. 'Just be sure to tell Harry first because Ron's more likely to flip and do something drastic than Harry is.' He laughed.

'What about you? Look's like you hit the jackpot with your roomie.' She smiled seeing him blush at the mention of his roommate, Hannah Abbott. It was clear to everyone but Hannah that Neville had a thing for her ever since they were in the Dumbledore's Army together.

'Yeah, it's great.' He admitted shyly. As much as Neville had gained confidence over the years, it was times like this that Hermione couldn't help remember the scared little boy who she met when he lost his toad on the train in their first year together. 'It was a little awkward at first, having to share an apartment together after not really talking to each other that much before yesterday - besides when we were in the DA. But it's going well, I think.'

'Stop sounding so unsure of yourself. You're a great guy Neville and I'm sure after she's spent some more time with you, she'll see that and be completely infatuated with you the way you clearly are with her.' She gave him a reassuring smile while patting his hand.

'Is it really that obvious?' He chuckled now beet red taking her nod as affirmation.

The two of them sat there for hours talking about their summers and their current lives before Hermione decided it was time to face the music and head back to her apartment. Not only was she anxious to see if he'd managed to work out a solution to the predicament she left him in, she also didn't want to leave him with too much time to think up a suitable retaliation for her. Both of them walked back to the apartment building and entered the communal entrance almost bumping into Blaise Zabini as he was heading towards the doors.

'Hermione?' He called out to her. 'That was some stunt you pulled.' He laughed, much to her surprise. 'Took us hours to figure out you cast an impervious on him to stop him washing it out and another hour to get him back to his orignal state. I feel like I should applaud you, or ask for tips or something.' He smirked.

'Dammit. Part of me hoped he hadn't figured it out yet so I could take photographic evidence.' She had never spoken to Blaise before today but had always seen him hanging out with Malfoy at school. She decided not to judge him based on his friends and considering he was behaving amicably towards her she thought it only fair she offer him the same courtesy.

'It's all up here.' He pointed to his head. 'And trust me, the image I witnessed a few hours ago is going to remain firmly in place for a very long time.' He said chuckling once more.

'Well, in that case, I'm glad it amused you. Your welcome.' She grinned, pleased he appreciated her accomplishment.

'Thank you. In return for creating the source of my amusement for years to come. I think it's best I warn you... he's planned something for you. I can't tell you what it is.' He interrupted as she opened her mouth to speak and watched as her shoulders slumped slightly. 'But I know you can handle it so don't worry about it too much. It won't do you any damage. Not physically at least.'

'Thanks Blaise.' She said sincerely.

'Anytime Granger.' He returned the sentiment and left the building.

'Do you want me to come in with you?' Neville asked from her left. She almost took him up on his offer but didn't want Malfoy to sense she was worried about this so politely declined and promised she'd drop by later to let him know she was okay. Saying goodbye, she began her trek up the stairs to her impending doom leaving Neville to enter his apartment on the ground floor.

She reached the door to her apartment entirely too fast for her liking and took a deep breath as she entered making sure she had a good hold of her wand. The living room was clear but when she looked to her left she was horrified at the sight before her. There, in all his naked glory, sat Draco Malfoy with a leg crossed over his knee, on one of the bar stools flicking through the daily prophet nonchalantly.

'Good afternoon Granger. Nice morning?' He asked, not bothering to turn around as if nothing was out the ordinary.

There were no words. There weren't even any thoughts, just a jumble of expletives she wasn't even aware she knew. She didn't know how long she stood there, mouth open, gaping at him and frozen to the spot, but when he swiveled around on the chair she became immediately aware she was staring and pivoted on the spot so she was facing the opposite direction.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?! Put some clothes on for Godriks sake!' She screeched using her hand to cover her eyes despite facing the opposite direction.

'I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about.' He smirked, mimicking her words from earlier that day.

'This isn't funny Malfoy. Put some clothes on or I'll-'

'You'll what? Turn your back on me to death?' He laughed, thoroughly enjoying this. _'Serves her right.' _He thought.

'How exactly do you think this is going to work? You're just going to remain naked for the next year or something?' She said trying to control the heat creeping up her neck to her now red face.

'Naked? Who's naked, Granger? I'm perfectly dressed, I assure you.' He drawled. 'Having naughty fantasies about me, already? Can't say I blame you.'

'What do you mean you're dressed?' The brunette squawked. 'Believe you and me, this is not something I would willingly allow myself to witness nor would you're pasty arse ever be the subject of my fantasies in a million years'

'Yet, here we are.'

Hermione screamed, jumping forward when he spoke directly into her ear. She hadn't even heard him moving behind her and suddenly he was right there! Completely nude and laughing at her reaction.

She groaned in frustration. 'This isn't over Malfoy!' She yelled, keeping one hand firmly covering her eyes as she felt her way forward for her bedroom door intent on staying there until she could reverse whatever charm he had placed upon himself to appear naked before her. Breathing a sigh of relied when she grasped the handle she let her self in not uncovering her eyes untill the door was shut safely behind her. Looking around her room she started hyperventilating at the sight before her.

_'My books! What in the name of Merlin has he done with my books?!' _She thought as she began rifling through draws and shelves haphazardly throwing things around in a futile attempt to find at least one of them. _'How did he even get in? I set wards!' _Giving up her search and sitting down in her once impeccable room she yelled as loud as she could. 'MALFOY!'

There were only a handful of times in her life when she had been truly furious with another individual. That time in third year when she punched the same ferret in the face, that time she found out Ron was dating Lavendar and set the flock of birds on him and there was also that time that Ron had left her and Harry in the middle of nowhere on their Horcrux hunt. But those three experiences combined couldn't even begin to compare with the fury she felt towards that blonde git in this very moment. No one touches one of Hermione Granger's books. . With that thought in mind, she stood grabbing her wand and stormed out of her bedroom, the sound of the door banging against the wall reverberating around the room as she stood in the doorway, wand raised glaring at the man before her.

He had the good sense to look worried at the evil glint in the witches eye and at any other point in her life, were Hermione to look upon this moment, she was sure it would make for a hilarious memory. The sight of a completely bare-arsed Draco Malfoy stood before her eyes wide in fear, nervously shifting his focus around the room looking for his wand, which clearly he mistakenly hadn't thought he would need, backing away slightly trying to put a bit of distance between the two of them.

'Okay... listen here Granger-' He started raising his hands before diving out of the way, a fraction too late, at the well aimed curse sent his way.

Before he had chance to comprehend what was happening, he felt himself shrinking. His legs were suddenly shorter, his view of the apartment changing to that of a child-size view, hair growing where it didn't before, his skin wrinkling beneath the pressure of it all as he started up at Hermione wondering what the hell was happening to him.

'That was for saying _I _looked elfish.' She huffed, satisfied with her work entering her bedroom once more as she left him alone not before yelling. 'Give me back my books and I'll _think_ about changing you back.' Slamming the door firmly once more.

'Elfish' He squeaked in a voice sounding very much unlike his own. 'Oh, sweet Salazar, no!'

A/N - Sorry for the delay! Had a bit of writers block and had to force myself to get this out. Not even very happy with it to be honest, but this is the third attempt and couldn't seem to get up any enthusiasm for anything more. Hope it's not too bad :(


End file.
